1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminaire louvre for an elongate luminaire, the side reflectors of which have each an inner wall and an outer wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of luminaires provided for the illumination of work areas, so-called louvres are often employed in order to direct the light issued from the light source into a predetermined emission direction and to avoid dazzle effects. A conventional luminaire louvre thereby consists of two elongate side reflectors and a plurality of transverse reflectors, the so-called transverse lamellas, arranged transversely thereto. The transverse lamellas are in each case connected with their end faces to the side reflectors, which is effected for example by means of a latching. For this purpose, the side reflectors have appropriate apertures into which parts of the end faces of the lamellas engage.
The applicant distributes a luminaire under the designation or product name “RTX” in the case of which the apertures of the side reflectors and the end regions of the transverse lamellas engaging therein are deliberately kept visible. Through this the luminaire is lent a distinctive appearance having a technical character.
On the other hand, efforts are being made to form luminaire louvres with a completely smooth outer wall. This, however, means that the mountings or latch recesses employed for fastening the transverse lamellas must not be visible. From DE 196 20 209 A1 there is therefore known a luminaire louvre the side reflectors of which are formed in a double-walled manner. Through this, a hollow chamber is formed between the two walls into which the projecting fastening brackets of the transverse lamellas engage. Since this hollow chamber is covered over by the outer wall of the side reflector, the fastening brackets of the transverse lamellas are not visible from the outside and the luminaire louvre has a completely smooth outer side.
In the case of the luminaire louvre of DE 196 20 209 A1, a side reflector is formed by means of two separate parts, which form the inner and outer walls and at their longitudinal sides in each case engage into one another in latching manner. Such a structure, which in a similar manner is also known from DE 37 04 501 A1, is relatively complex and requires an additional working step in the mounting of a louvre.
Double-walled side reflectors for luminaires are further also known from DE 88 01 786.9 and CH 673 047 A5. DE 88 01 786.9 describes a long field luminaire which is provided for use in clean rooms. Here, there is provided below the light source a so-called mirror housing the side regions of which in each case have an inner wall used as a reflector surface and an outer wall, which walls transition into one another at their ends away from the light source. The mirror housing is thereby connected with a carrier element of the luminaire via separate latch devices which are arranged on the end faces of the mirror housing.
Also in the case of the luminaire known from CH 673 047 A5 the reflector provided for light emission is double-walled with inner and outer walls transitioning into one another. Here, the outer walls are upwardly extended and at their ends so structured that the reflector can be suspended in a grid of a plurality of longitudinal and transverse bars. Through this there is made possible a simple arrangement of the reflector and therewith of the luminaire, but this solution is practical only with a raster ceiling such as is described in CH 673 047 A5.